


Invaluable

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things have value beyond what is paid for them. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaluable

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "scarf" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

The scarf’s much too expensive, but Kate’s entranced by the silk cascade of greens and blues, so she decides to splurge. The next day, when she wears it to work, not _one single_ person notices it.

That afternoon, “did your girlfriend have any enemies?” suddenly turns into “gun!” and the rapid bark of gunfire. Esposito’s running down the shooter but Ryan’s clutching his leg and there’s so much blood. Beckett uses her new scarf as a tourniquet as she calls for an ambulance.

Thanks to Beckett, Ryan’s fine, but the scarf’s ruined. Kate doesn’t care. It was worth every penny.


End file.
